The BNHA we all want
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Mineta gets expelled. A Class A seat is up for the taking. Shinsou Hitoshi is determined to claw his way up to the Heroics course and beyond.
1. Expelled

The tired girls trudged into their locker room. They were done with another heroics class that pushed everyone till they felt like collapsing.

"Ugh, I really need to ask about getting my costume changed to a more breatheable fabric." Tsuya groaned, plopping down onto a bench.

Uraraka fanned herself with her hands in an attempt to cool down.

Mina struggled momentairly to pull off her boots. "I need new shoes for my costume, too! I must have had a growth spurt or something!"

"I want to buy a fan or something." Uraraka said. "Would anyone like to go shopping later?"

Momo smiled. "I'd be up for it, Uraraka."

In a nearby locker, Mineta peeked at the girls through the ventilation holes. He had snuck in immedately after class, hiding just before the girls arrived. "Oh man, oh man, finally, my dreams are coming true!" He murmured to himself.

Jiro smirked. "Yeah, I want to get some 'grapes'." The girl carefully enunciated the word and looked toward the locker Mineta was in. Half of the other girls managed to keep a straight face, the other half grimaced in disdain as they understood the message.

Jiro unplugged her earphone jack from the wall. She had thought she heard a locker door slam when they were walking down the hall, so she decided to check for Mineta, just in case.

Fortunately, the girls had formed a plan beforehand for situations like this. "You know who that reminds me of? Mineta." Toru piped up. A few giggles were forced from the students.

"You know, he's so small and cute, like a teddy bear, perfect to cuddle with!" Mina sighed.

"I know right." Uraraka said, she mentally slammed her head into the wall.

"He's totally adorable." Momo continued on, she placed a hand on her heart with a smile.

"I especially love the way he cries all the time." Jiro said with an eye roll, a bit too sarcastically. "It, uh, shows he isn't afraid to show his true emotions and be vulnerable." She quickly added. Mineta positively shook with excitement, hardly able to contain himself.

Momo gradually made her way over to the locker, hiding a combination lock in her hand. "I love that too! Kiroshima acts waayy too tough all the time for my liking."

"Bakugou is angry all the time." Tsuya noted. "And Todoroki is pretty standoffish." Mina tacked on.

"Yup. That's why I like Mineta." Uraraka said, she wanted to wash her mouth out with soap after uttering that sentence.

Momo leaned against the locker above the one Mineta was in. Carefully, she locked his door closed. Due to his limited vision, Mineta was unaware of what happened. Momo stood in front of the ventilation holes, blocking his view of the girls. They quickly got changed, singing his praises the entire time.

Momo bit her lip. She couldn't move to change unless someone took her place. Uraraka saw her predicament and quietly rushed over. The two quickly changed places and Momo hurried to get dressed.

"I wish I could finally get the courage to tell him I've got a crush on him, I don't know how much longer I can bear it!" Mina cried

Mineta's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, a girl had a crush on him? Well, of course a girl had a crush on him, right? He was cute, just like the girls had been saying.

"What do you think he would say? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he'd reject you? He has all of us interested in him." Jiro replied.

"That's so mean to say! He doesn't even know the rest of us like him!" Toru exclaimed from somewhere in the room.

"True." The rest of the girls admitted.

"Sorry Mina. You're right, guys." Jiro returned.

"Whoever has the guts to ask him out first, gets to be his girlfriend. It makes the most sense." Ukaraka offered.

"I'm for that." Momo and Tsuya agreed. "Sure." Jiro replied. "May the bravest girl win." Toru declared with a v for victory sign.

"We should probably get to class, we're going to be late if we take any longer." Mina said, walking towards the door.

"Okay everyone, let's go." Momo said.

The girls filed out through the door. Uraraka stood with her back to locker until the other girls left. The brunette walked calmly out the door, then ran to catch up.

As soon as they were a few yards away, the group breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad we had a plan for that, if we hadn't, I don't know what I'd have done!" Mina exclaimed.

"We would have been in a pickle." Momo commented.

"Thanks for thinking up that plan Uraraka, Tsuya, and Jiro." Mina said gratefully.

"I still think we should leave him there." Jiro muttered.

"We want him to be expelled, not die." Tsuya replied.

"Whatever." Jiro mumbled.

Meanwhile, back in the locker room, Mineta quickly discovered that he was stuck. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no, oh no! What happened?! What do I do?! They can't find me here!" He rattled the door again, hoping it was just jammed. "Noooo!" Tears welled in his eyes.

"Th-they'll find me in here! And suspend me! I can't leave now! I finally know that the girls love me! I have to make my move! If- if they- WAHHHHH!" He began sobbing in the locker.

The girls trooped inside the classroom and circled around Aizawa. The yellow sleeping bag and partially asleep person was propped against the chalk board.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Ukaraka yelled. "Mineta is in our locker room and-" "He tried to spy on us getting changed!" Toru interrupted.

"I locked the locker with a combination lock I made." Momo continued. "Momo and Uraraka stood in front of the locker so we could get changed." Jiro added. "He should still be in there now. Ribbit." Tsuya finished off the story.

Aizawa blinked up at the girls. "I'll go take a look." He said dully, unzipping himself from the sleeping bag. The teacher tiredly strolled out the door.

Iida stood up from his desk, chopping at the air around himself. "HOW COULD HE INVADE YOUR PRIVACY LIKE THAT!? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN HE WAS UP TO SOMETHING THE MOMENT HE LEFT. I AM SO SORRY LADIES, MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!" He bowed multiple times.

"It's fine Iida, it's not your fault." Uraraka said, gesturing wildly as she tried to reassure her friend.

Most of the guys were shocked. Mineta being really perverted was an accepted fact, but him going that far was something few predicted. Bakugou snorted at the many jaws that dropped at the story of the girls.

Todoroki frowned and Midoriya scowled. The later expression seemed foreign on the greenette's face.

Many of the guys had jumped to their feet concerned and angry at the news. "Did he really do that to you guys?" Kirishima asked the girls worriedly. He had become good friends with several of the girls and treated them like sisters.

"Yep. Ribbit." Tsuyu replied. "Good thing we had a plan." Toru said. "That would have been a nightmare otherwise." Mina said with a shudder.

Bakugou glared at Iida. "You can set up whatever the heck you want. But count me out." The blond sneered.

"Those of you who are interested may sign here." Iida whipped out a piece of paper and began passing it around the room.

"That's really not necessary!" Ukaraka assured him.

The male members of the Bakusquad stared down Bakugou when it was handed to him. The blond somehow managed to scowl at all of them at once.

"He didn't see anything, right? I'm pretty sure you guys said that Uraraka and Momo blocked the locker?" Kaminari asked.

"He didn't, thankfully." Momo replied. The sign-up paper had finished being passed around. Even timid Koda had signed up to help.

Kirishima walked to Midoriya's desk and politely asked for the sheet. The redhead stood with Kaminari in front of the annoyed blond. "What?" Bakugou growled.

Kirishima placed the sheet in front of Bakugou.

Bakugou rolled his eyes and then shot glares at his watching classmates. The room had fallen silent in favor of seeing what Bakugou would do.

Bakugou closed his eyes and seemed to sigh. With a half hearted scowl, he wrote down his name.

There was a stunned silence as everyone tried to understand what just happened. Kirishima and Kaminari grinned and high fived each other. Mina cheered. Uraraka and Deku smiled.

Todoroki raised an eyebrow. His mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a wry smile.

Iida fixed his glasses and coughed to hide his bark of laughter. Bakugou grumbled something under his breath.

The class was happy. The most antisocial and abrasive person in the class was finally getting somewhere

Aizawa could hear Mineta's sobs from the end of the hallway. Entering the room, he immedately unlocked the locker door. Mineta tumbled out, still crying. "M-m-mr. Aizawa! The g-girls locked me in h-h-here! I couldn't get o-u-ut!" He managed to get out.

"I wanted to p-play a prank on the other guys, but I ran in the wrong locker r-room!"

Aizawa sighed and grabbed Mineta's collar to ensure he didn't run off. "We're going to class." The teacher said.

"I promise, I didn't mean to be in there!" Mineta sniffled.

"Save it for the jury." Aizawa muttered.

"J-jury!?" A fresh bout of tears welled up. "You don't believe me?!"

Aizawa gave Mineta a deadpan look. "You will get the benefit of the doubt before the board. But with me and your track record, it's most likely you're lying."

The boy couldn't hold back any longer, and sobbed all the way to class.

Aizawa rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. This is not what he wanted to be dealing with today.

When they arrived at class, nobody could take their eyes off of Mineta, most of them glaring at him.

The board of teachers was somber. "Here's the hallway footage." Mock annouced.

Mic stood and gestured to specific parts of the screen as the footage played.

Mineta was seen checking the hallway to make sure that nobody was there, and then sneaking into the girl's locker room. The screen changed ro another camera, this time inside the room. Mineta hid in the unused locker, giddy and grinning. The teachers watched as the group of tired students filed in, unaware of the hiding boy.

Mic paused the video, frowning deeply. "I think that is sufficent evidence for everyone here?" Aizawa questioned.

"I agree." Stated Midnight.

Nedzu frowned and sipped his tea. "It seems the accusations are not unfounded. Aizawa and others that have classes with him, what is the track record of Mineta regarding such actions?"

"Unfortunately, very consistent with what we see here." All Might confirmed.

"I see." Nedzu replied.

"His behavior doesn't seem very heroic to me." Recovery Girl added.

"I move that the board votes wether or not Mineta is expelled." Midnight said.

The room was silent as the teachers eyed each other.

The silence was broken. "I second the vote." Snipe replied.

"All for Mineta's expulsion, say aye." Said Nezu. All of the teachers responded.

"All opposed." Silence. "It is settled, then. Minoru Mineta is officially expelled from U.A. High. Meeting dismissed."

With solemn faces, the teachers walked out of the room.

Aizawa made an announcement before class started. "Minoru Mineta has been expelled."

The room erupted into whispered conversations. Some were slightly guilty and sad, but most were over joyed. Mineta got the consequences for his actions fair and square.

Aizawa whistled sharply. The students shut up. "There is now a spot open for the Heroics Course. All of the other classes will want to get in. Some may try to cozy up to you, some may try to draw attention by confrontation. Try to make new friends as one of them will undoubtedly get in next semester, but remember that you are one class and you are all Heroes in training."

The students all nodded. Aizawa nodded back with a sense of finality. "Use what common sense you have. Don't break the rules, stated and unstated, or there may be another spot open by next semester."

"Yes, sir/Yes, Aizawa-sensei ." Came the reply from the students.

Hello! This story is a collab project one of my friends (who also doubles as my beta) and I are doing.

Arc 1 is currently expected to have E titled chapters. Arc 1 will continue for a while because Shinsou and others need to spend time growing and getting stronger. Immediately throwing Shinsou in A Class:1) would be OOC for the teachers, 2) it's not very interesting, and 3) doesn't teach good life lessons.

Chapters should come more frequently then I usually put them out because it'll be two people working together.

-Silver


	2. Tryhards and cookies

"Mineta has been expelled." Kan declared. The students of Class 1B almost stopped breathing. The classroom was deathly silent.

"What?! How?!" Itsuka Kendo exclaimed.

The class errupted with voices that demanded more information.

"Quiet down!" Kan bellowed.

The noise almost immedately lowered to a murmur.

"Thank you. Mineta was expelled on the grounds of him hiding in the ladies' locker room. There is spot open in A Class for the Heroics Course. Does anyone know what this means for you?" The students erupted into half of them into whispers and the other half into loud whoops and cheers.

"Hush! Raise your hand if you want to answer." Kan scolded once again.

Kan looked around the classroom for a raised hand. Neito Monoma raised his hand lazily, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Yes, Monoma." The blond teen smirked smugly. "Why, it means an all out battle for the top."

"Correct. As of right now, the method of choosing the new student is undecided. Be prepared for anything."

A brunette raised her hand. "Yes, Kendo." "I have two if you'll oblige me Mr. Kan. Would you give us an estimation of when the decision will be reached?" She asked politely.

"The offical decision will be made between the end of this semester and the begining of the next. Unofficially, teachers will be making decisions throughout the semester on who they will promote. Second question if you still remember it, Kendo." The teacher said the last part teasingly.

Several of the other students chuckled. Kendo was infamous for forgetting questions. Kendo flushed slightly at the laughter, but kept her composure. "Which teachers decisions will carry the most weight?"

"Eraserhead, All Might, and Principal Nedzu." Kan said. Several of the class quickly wrote down the three names in their note books.

"Will the students of the class have a say in who is accepted?" Setsuna questioned.

"They will undoubtedly influence AllMight's and Aizawa's decision. And if you get into the class, you will be their classmate and subject to consequences of your previous actions and peer pressure." Kan explained.

"Makes sense," several of Kan's students muttered.

"Is there anything that we can do to make ourselves more likely to be chosen?" Kinoko asked. Her face mostly covered by long bangs as usual.

"I would suggest to study more than usual, to get your grades up. Also to train combatives harder then you ever have before. Considering that the students have a say in the matter, try not to be as... agressive towards them as some of you usually are." Kan took on a lecturing tone as he advised his students.

The bell rang. "Alright everyone, lunch time. Don't break the walls or floors as you head to the cafeteria."

The class joined the steam of students that were heading to the cafeteria. Once they escaped the jostle of elbows, they started hatching their individual plans to rise to the top.

1A Class trooped into the cafeteria and immediately felt uneasy. The other students kept glancing at them secretively, like A Class were the guards in a POW camp.

Many of them began cozying up to the 1-A students, buying them cookies or offering to help with homework.

All the students outside of 1A avoided Bakugou like the plague. The reason was simple, if someone who wasn't his classmate tried be overly friendly to him they'd at least end up with a broken nose and need therapy (if the human bomb felt charitable that day).

"So what do you think about the students trying to bribe us? Personally, I think that it is very unlike a hero to bribe someone for a position that you want. If you want something that badly, you should work for it." Tenya said, in his typical short monologue fashion.

"I agree, Iida. You should work for what you want so you appreciate it when you do receive it." Momo replied.

"I-I can see why theyre doing it. They'll do almost anything to get into the Heroics Course. And if they do make it, they'll be with us as classmates." Midoriya said carefully. "If they have enemies in 1A, it could be a reallly big problem for them. From their point of view, we could purposefully trip them up in exercises, or gossip and ruin their reputation, or-" Midoriya's mumbling was cut off.

"STOP MUMBLING, DEKU." Bakugou shouted in annoyance.

"The cookies are a bonus though." Uraraka cheerfully declared as she ate another chocolate chip cookie. The rest of the students gave her a look of 'really, Uraraka'.

"Who do you think would be most compatible with the class?" Tenya questioned.

"Kendo from Class B?" Uraraka suggested. Tsuyu nodded in agreement.

"She is very nice!" Mina said.

"How about that copycat guy from the cavalry battle? He's pretty smart." Sero chimed in.

"Although he does have a habit of making our ticking bomb explode." Kirishima said with a laugh.

Bakugou glared at Sero for the suggestion of the annoying ' annoying smug blonde' (as Neito had been nicknamed).

"What about Shinsou?" Midoriya unconfidently proposed.

"Shinsou would be a good person to fill Mineta's spot, he is quite powerful, and he doesn't seem have any large grudges against any of our classmates." Tenya reasoned.

"Other than Midoriya." Momo reminded him.

"He only ignored me. He didn't put me down outside of the match." Midoriya protested.

"I am concerned for him as well, he is always so tired. If he joins our class, I- er, we can help him." Tenya stated.

"He also doesn't really seem to have friends." Mina said, her bright voice was unusually sad.

"Well...Bakugou doesn't have any friends." Sero half joked.

"Shut up! I don't need friends." Bakugou yelled.

"What am I then?" Kirishima muttered.

"Bakugou has friends, he just doesn't want to believe it. Some did go after him when the league of villain captured him." Tokoyami quietly said. The entire table went silent.

Bakugou glared at Tokoyami for the reminder but remained silent as well.

"This isn't a charity case, we need to select the next student of class 1-A based on skill and their ability to mesh with the rest of us." Todoroki reminded them with a frown. "That said, I agree with your choice of Shinsou."

"But let's not tell anyone just yet, because, you know, cookies and free lunch." Ukaraka piped up.

"Also, people will mess with him if we say anything now." Kirishima agreed.

"So it's settled, Shinsou it is!" Mina declared happily.

"If he is who the teachers choose as well." Todoroki muttered.

There was an uncomfortable lull in the conversation, but it was quickly broken by Ukaraka. "What's your favorite kind of cookie, Tenya?"

"I enjoy sugar cookies, my mother makes the best I've ever had!" He smiled. "How about yourself?" He asked her.

"The chocolate chip ones they make here are delicious! What about everyone else? What do you guys like?" Uraraka asked with a smile.

"I love snickerdoodles!" Mina offered.

"Me too!" Toru piped up.

"Ginger snaps are nice too." Kaminari added.

"I like shortbread cookies." Midoriya quietly said.

"You guys have probably never heard of them, but I love empire cookies." Kirishima exclaimed.

"What are those?" Jiro questioned, twirling one of her jacks.

"It's like a...sweet thin biscuit? They're from the U.K." Kirishima explained.

"Oh, I've eaten one of those. They're good. I like eating raisin cookies." Momo said, a small smile on her face at remembering many holidays she spent baking for herself and her family.

"I used to try and convince my mom to let me eat oatmeal cookies for breakfast. She never let me, she always said it would give me a stomach ache." Sero laughed at himself.

Several of the students chuckled at the story.

"My siblings and I used to make peanut butter cookies when we were younger." Todoroki offered.

"Hey Bakugou, what's your favorite?" Sero asked.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "Gingerbread with an added five jalapenos per cup." Came the flat answer.

"Only you could like that atrocity." Kirishima teased.

"That's just a vehicle to get peppers into your mouth, why don't you just eat the pepper itself? It'd be way easier then baking them into the cookie." Mina suggested, shaking her head.

"Jalapenos go well with gingerbread and chocolate. Don't diss my baking skills or I won't make extra food tonight." Bakugou angrily threatened.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, no need to threaten us!" Kaminari exclaimed, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Oreos are good too, I get them a lot." Ojiro said.

"Do Oreos really count as cookies?" Ukaraka pondered.

"Yes." "No." Came several replies from the rest of A class.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Ojiro demanded of his classmates. "The package says they're cookies!"

"But they get produced in mass quantities. They have lost the heart of what being a cookie means." Uraraka replied dramatically. "Hear, hear." The students who agreed quietly.

"Being a cookie means getting sugar into my mouth in a delicious manner!" "Hear, hear." Students who agreed with Kirishima muttered.

"Sato! What do you think? Cookie or not?!" Mina excitedly asked.

"Well-" Sato began.

A low ring clashed through the thoughts of the A class students who anxiously had been waiting for Sato's answer. All of the students in the cafeteria sprung to their feet and ran to class.

Happy Thanksgiving!

Sorry for not having Shinsou in this chap. XD Just wait, he'll get some story time soon.

To SoulMatter:XD, I completely agree. Ps. Plz tone down the cursing tho

To SaltyCandy:Sorry for the current lack of Shinsou, just wait for him to get here.

-Silver


End file.
